


Lucky Harry

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a cell, waiting to be tortured by Death Eaters and killed by Voldemort, Harry never thought he would be lucky again. Sort of a Drarry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Harry

**Author's Note:**

> OOCness. OoTP, HBP and DH non-compliant.  
> It's not quite a Drarry, but... Well, you'll see.

**Lucky Harry**

Harry wakes up and groans. He is some pain, his whole body aches. Not enough to make it the only thing he could think of - like sometimes at the Dursleys - but it is enough to be uncomfortable, and to remember him of where he is and what is going to happen to him.

He now knows that he had really been a fool, completely brainless, utterly idiot. Snape would sneer at him and tell that he already knew that - but he was a bit slow sometimes, right?

And due to his imbecilic actions here he is: tied by the wrists and ankles to a wall, waiting to be tortured by Death Eaters and then killed by Voldemort himself.

Harry rationalizes that before Voldemort might have only wanted to kill him - as you do with a worthless insect, - but now the snake face is going to let all of his minions have their fun with him before. He is used to pain, yes, the Dursleys taught him that, but he will never welcome pain, and he would of course gladly die in peace instead of enduring a whole session of torture.

He has a breaking point, and he knows it. When Uncle Vernon kicked, and punched and belted him he would after some minutes, or hours, beg him to stop. Harry shudders at the thought of how creative Bellatrix can be. If he is lucky, she will go too hard on him and 'accidentally' take his life...

Lucky. Harrry laughs bitterly and thinks if at least one more time he will be graced with sheer luck. Probably not. After all, the force that rules the universe - whatever might it be - must be tired of giving him chances. He certainly wouldn't give him another chance...

After some minutes of inspection he concludes that the Death Eater that captured him - whoever they are - didn't add any injury to the ones Uncle Vernon inflicted upon him. For some seconds he imagines his whale uncle dressed in a black cloak wearing a Death Eater mask... And this is comical - because Voldemort would not accept his uncle as a minion - he hates muggles, after all - and Uncle Vernon can't stand even the word 'magic'.

Days pass, sometimes one Death Eater brings him food and water. First it was Lucius Malfoy, who taunted him about his blood status. Harry only rolled his eyes - and thanked the food. Malfoy had been livid, and Harry had a good laugh. If he is going to die - horribly so - he deserves some joy before, doesn't he?

The more hilarious - bitterly hilarious - is that Voldemort seems to care more if he is fed than the Dursleys.

The next day it is Doholov, who also taunts him. Harry yawns and spits at his face, fully aware that he is not allowed to touch him yet - Malfoy had told him that their Lord wanted him completely untouched before the 'fun'.

In the third day - is it the third? - it is Bellatrix. She is utterly crazy, and Harry wonders if the Cruciatus she used on the Longbottoms affected her too. She digs her nails on his cheek, demanding his attention; which is going to leave marks. Harry is not sure if Voldemort likes her more than the rest of his minions to let her trangression occur or if she is so insane that even obeying her master is difficult in the prospect of hurting the boy-who-lived.

In the fourth day it is Snape who cames. There is no glare, no sneer, no taunt, no nothing. And then... Then Harry realizes that Snape is really loyal to Dumbledore. There is something like defeat written all over his face and Harry almost - almost - pities him. They don't say anything and for a minute or so he is really glad to know that his professor - spiteful as he is - is on his side... Well, sort of. But then reality crumbles on him. It wasn't just because Snape was on his side that he doesn't taunt him, oh no... It was because he knew what would happen to Harry.

Harry becomes more desperate as the days follow. He honestly lost count of the time. The Death Eaters keep coming to bring him food and water - and taunt him - and it is becoming very terrifying, because he knows that the day is close. He dreads it.

Uncle Vernon could be very creative while 'teaching the freak his place' and Harry just reckons about how Voldemort will be so.

While trapped on that place Harry had a lot of epiphanies, not all worth of mentioning and in that moment he realizes one more thing: the Gryffindor golden boy will not die as a Gryffindor. He is probably going to beg for death, he won't want to face another minute of torture. Well, the hat had wanted to put him in Slytherin, hadn't it?

But a Slytherin wouldn't die begging - too proud for that... Harry tries to picture Snape, Draco and Lucius Malfoy begging for something. He can't see that happening.

Snape never came again, and Harry wonders if the man was somehow discovered... If he wasn't, couldn't he slip a deadly potion on Harry's meal? Maybe Snape is not on his side and that was just Potter's imagination...

One day Harry sees the platinum hair and grey eyes, but not Lucius this time. No, now he is facing his school enemy Draco Malfoy. Their fights look very silly right now.

Malfoy opens his cell and walks in. There is something unreadable on his face... And where is his sneer?

That is totally out of character. Malfoy should be taunting him... Harry's eyes go wide, pathetically wide. It is just like Snape. Draco Malfoy is on his side.

And then he wants to punch the blonde boy. He is going to die after torture and couldn't he just leave this world with his semblance of reality intact? It may be the only thing he has left. But no, Draco Malfoy had to spoil it. Harry really isn't lucky... He can accept that Snape is on his side - Dumbledore trusted him - but he couldn't accept the same from Draco Malfoy.

"You know..." Malfoy says quietly, "I never thought this would happen. I've always thought you wouldn't be so idiot to be caught like this," there! There is the taunting! What was Harry thinking, believing the Draco was on his side?

Harry doesn't answer, instead he stares at the blonde, and notices that he didn't bring food. He shruggs, it isn't a really good food anyway.

"When you refused my friendship, all those years ago, I was disappointed," Draco says and Harry just wants to know what the hell is going on. "As the years passed, I was crushed."

Harry frowns, and then he scowls - Snape would be proud.

"I never thought it would be me who would have to do this," Malfoy tells him and Harry notices the blonde is crying. Crying! Too dumbfounded to reply, the Gryffindor stays in silence.

"You know what people say about hate and love, don't you?" Malfoy asks "that they walk together. Well... I don't hate you, Harry," he says and stares at Harry, locking their eyes together. "I thought you would win, you know? But you won't... He will start your torture today..." he pauses, looks at the floor "we tried to find a way to take you out of here, but there is no way."

Harry closes his eyes. Somewhere, deep inside, he still had some hope that he would be lucky again. But after Malfoy's statement all hope is lost.

"I like you, Harry," Draco desperately breathes. It is strange to hear his name being spoken by those lips. He never expected that.

Harry swallows hard. Something in Malfoy's voice is just heartbreaking.

Draco approaches him, caresses his cheek and kisses his lips. Softly, gently. One of his tears is now running down Harry's face, and that makes the moment so intimate. He doesn't even have the thought of protesting because Draco bloody Malfoy kissed him. It didn't feel bad, after all. It felt... Nothing, indifferent, and you can't bloody well complain about something that you felt indifferent, can you?

Harry is disappointed that he had never noticed that. But how could he, when all Malfoy did was sneer, glare and taunt him?

"I am sorry," Draco says and walks away. He locks the cell and point his wand at Harry.

And then... Then Harry realizes that luck is one last time with him. He knows what words the blonde will utter before he does.

In a last epiphany Potter has a whole new understanding of the killing curse, and concludes that it shouldn't be so unforgivable. Yes, you have to mean it, to have the will to kill... Which is different from having a bad reason to kill.

"Avada Kedrava."

Harry sees the green light coming on his direction and wishes he had the time to thank Malfoy for that... And to tell the blonde that he maybe could have liked him too, if he hadn't been such a jerk.

But it is too late.

It has always been too late.


End file.
